You See the Past
Episode Three, Season Two, of Spy Torture. Enjoy <3 This episode is dedicated to Jay, who was a good friend of mine and was very determined to prove that she was talented <3 You See the Past Roanfur stretched and looked up. Shard of Ice was staring at her anxiously, but beyond her was a peering white she-cat. "Um..." "Shouldn't you be resting?" Shard of Ice pointed out, sweeping her tail over Roanfur's shoulder and guiding her back to her nest. Roanfur shook her off. "I'm fine. I just wanted to point out that there's-" "Nonsense." Shard growled softly, leading Roanfur back to her nest. "You must at least rest for today too. There is no need to rush, we're managing well, even without you." She reasurred the red she-cat. Roanfur let out a soft sigh. "Shard, I understand you're anxiety to keep me safe, but I know I'm fine. None of my wounds hurt anymore, and I'm not the exhausted little sheep I was when I first escaped from Snarl. I'm not useless or worthless you know. Now I'm a bit worried that-" Shard of Ice glared at Roanfur, who glared back. "Roanfur, you shouldn't act as though you don't need protection!" Shard protested. "I don't!" Roanfur snapped back. Her friend sighed. "Look, I know you're upset at feeding off the prey that the Rebellion has worked hard to catch, but you'll be back into the program soon, soon enough to fight Snarl when it comes to that." Roanfur hissed in frustration and shoved past Shard. "You're so stubborn!" Shard called after her. "I'm telling you, Mist Leaf is never going to be happy with you if you just run off like that!" She shouted. Mist Leaf was the newest member to the Rebellion, she roamed in and out, acting as a medicine cat to the Rebellion. She checked on Roanfur everyday now, but Roanfur had insisted that she was fine. "I'm not worried about me, Shard. I'm worried about nosy rogues who happen to be staring at us." Shard looked up sharply, and she spotted the white rogue staring at her with strange blue eyes. Shard gulped, her confidence gone. The rogue was watching them with brilliant blue eyes. “Who are you?” Shard growled tersely, her neck fur rising in fear. “My name is... Ice.” Her eyes were wide and taking in everything about our makeshift camp. “Why are you here?” Roanfur cut in. Ice turned her cold blue eyes on Roanfur, who didn’t flinch, “I don’t like how the Tribe cats were trying to move in on my land, so I decided to see what I can do.” Shard looked her over, and noticed that she didn’t bear any scars of any signs that she had been fighting the Spy Army. “Well, we’re trying to fight the Spy Army, or the Tribe cats, too,” Shard mewed, tipping her head to Ice, “So we’re fighting the same enemy.” Ice narrowed her eyes, “I don’t fight with groups.” Roanfur rolled her eyes and sighed, “Gosh, then don’t expect help from us.” Creampelt had padded up behind us and exclaimed, “You don’t mean that, Roanfur, do you? We should offer shelter and help to everyone who wants to defeat the Spy Army!” Ice shot her a grateful look, but Shard was still a bit nervous about Ice. The rogue could easily be a spy, or even an assassin like Rush of the Howling Wind and Ananta were. Roanfur was shooting skeptical looks at Ice, and the rogue returned them with the same icy gaze. “I don’t wish to be your enemy, but I want to make it clear that I am not a friend either.” Shard narrowed her eyes at Ice’s words. Dark of Night joined the conversation, “If you don’t plan on being a friend, at least be our ally. I promise you we’re not going to try to take your land or be your enemy. We should be your ally, because we’re facing the same enemy.” “Well said.” Roanfur mewed quietly. She slipped away, just as Mist Leaf slipped over to talk to her. Stargaze was watching from the side, her eyes narrowed and focused on Ice. The young rogue dipped her head to Dark, “I don’t want to be your enemy either.” Shard was satisfied, and she mewed, “Then it’s settled, you can live with us if you want, we’ll protect you from Snarl.” Ice shook her head, “I don’t want him to know that I’m part of the Rebellion. Some of my rogue friends made it clear that they were on your side, and Snarl killed them all. One of them was-” She stopped abruptly. Dark of Night seemed to understand what Ice’s problem was, and she laid her tail reassuringly on Ice’s flank. “You may visit when you want, and if you need our help, call for us.” Shard mewed, dipping her head to the rogue. Ice nodded in reply, and she mewed shyly, “Do you mind if I stay for a bit tonight?” Shard shook her head, “Stay as long as you want.” She offered. Dark of Night flanked Shard as Ice settled in, accepting a generous offer of a mouse from Creamheart. “What do you think about her?” Shard sighed, “I’m still suspicious, but if what she says is true, she could be a valuable member. But I don’t like having so many new members, they could all be spies.” Dark nodded, “I’m afraid about Ice of Melting Rock and how she could be in cahoots with Snarl.” The silver she-cat nodded tersely, “You’re right, she’s usually in charge of the spies section. She’s probably spying on us right now.” Dark sucked in a breath, then whispered, “I think it would be best if we kept moving, and not speak our plans out loud. Anyone could be spying on us.” Shard nodded in agreement and whispered back, “Inform the others quickly and quietly. We have to keep moving. Also, I think we need to have spies within the Spy Army, it’s better this way.” Dark gave Shard a quick nod before slipping off. ~ “Sun, they’re nearby!” Silver’s eyes glowed dangerously, “Snarl will be pleased when we catch the Rebellion for him.” The dark ginger she-cat shivered slightly, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, “Are you sure we need to attack them now?” She felt sick. Silver Mine that’s Underground glared at Sun, “How could you doubt my decisions?” He snarled, his earlier affection for her gone, “We must attack now, and defeat Shard of Ice once and for all!” Sun’s eyes widened, “O-of course, Silver.” Silver saw the fear in her eyes and softened. He curled his tail around hers tentatively, and mewed, “I apologize for being so fierce and harsh with you, it’s just that, you can’t be a traitor to Snarl, he’d kill you!” The dark ginger she-cat brushed against him, “We don’t have to listen to what he says...” Icy blue eyes met amber eyes. “Don’t we though?” Silver’s voice came out soft and weary, “He’s just like Scourge, if we’re not loyal, he’ll kill us. What else can we do?” Sun had never seen him so nervous before. She let herself grow close to him, and her breath tickled his ear, “We leave.” ~ As Shard padded onwards, Thunder that Roars Loudly came up and whispered in her ear, “We need a solid place to live. We can’t keep running from Snarl like this, we need a permanent home, and that way we don’t have to have so many cats traveling around at once. Shard swallowed and digested that info. “You’re right, Thunder,” she sighed, “Will you fetch Tornadostrike and Cleverpelt and scout for a good hidden camp?” The white tom dipped his head and bounded towards the middle of the group. Minutes later, the three of them slipped away, keeping to the edge of the group. Spark of the Scorching Fire was limping badly, and I was slightly worried about her as she gritted her teeth. The last battle against Leaf that Changes Color had injured her pretty badly. “Rain, try scouting behind us and see if you can spot any Spy Army cats,” Shard mewed, then she added, “Eagle that Hunts at Night, join him.” The gray rogue wasn’t entirely trustworthy, but he seemed to be loyal enough. “We’re going to stop for a bit and hunt.” Shard instructed, “Stargaze, you lead a patrol and Beechleap, you lead the other.” The two warriors immediately bounded off, choosing three cats of their choice to go. Shard stretched and bounded towards Mist Leaf, who was still trying to treat Spark of the Scorching Fire. “Is she alright?” Shard queried. The gray she-cat sighed, “It’s a bad wound, and I think she’ll be able to run and walk properly, but only if she stops using the leg for a bit and rests well.” Her meaningful glance made Shard wince, “I’ll deal with the resting and such.” She assured Spark, who was grunting in pain. Soon, Thunder was back with quick reports about a flat valley nearby, “It may be bare, but maybe we can find some hidden shelter there.” Shard nodded in reply, and they discussed possible living areas for the Rebellion. ~ “Tell me where the Rebellion is!” Snarl hissed, his claws digging into Sun That Shines on Water’s neck. Silver Mine that’s Underground was being held back as Snarl held down Sun. “Tell me again, Silver, where is the Rebellion?” Sun’s eyes were wide, and Silver recalled their earlier conversation before Snarl had arrived... “Please don’t tell me that you really want to kill the Rebellion, Silver.” Sun pleaded desperately. Rage was filling in quickly for Silver, but he didn’t want to separate with Sun. “Well, shouldn’t we be loyal to Snarl?” Something flickered in Sun’s eyes, “Silver,” she mewed hesitantly, “Do you remember when we used to frolic around as young apprentices?” The silver tom tipped his head to the side, “Yeah, I remember you used to tell me about a sister you had.” When Sun didn’t reply, he continued nervously, “She died, didn’t she?” Sun flinched, and Silver winced and tried again, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up-” “It’s fine,” the golden she-cat whispered, “It’s just that... my sister didn’t die. She’s alive, and in the Clans.” Silver didn’t know what to say. He had never heard of Tribe cats having siblings in the Tribe, except for Flight of the Startled hawk, who decided to leave the Tribe and join a Clan. “Well, if you don’t mind, I wanted to tell you about her.” Sun mewed shyly. Silver nodded, “Go ahead.” Sun smiled a bit and twined her tail in his, “Well, we were born as rogues, not Tribe cats, and when our mother died, we decided we wanted to live another life. Buttercup wanted to join the Clans, but I wanted to join the Tribe. “We decided to go separate ways, but I decided against telling Snarl that I was a rogue. I just told him that I was from the camp Glowing Moon, and I think he believed me.” Sun explained. Silver’s paws tingled at the mention of Clans, “Do you know which Clan she chose?” His voice barely concealing his excitement. Sun laughed, “No, but you’re thinking about BloodClan aren’t you?” She had a faint smile playing on her lips, but Silver knew she was nervous about his heritage, “I promise I won’t hurt you.” He mewed softly. The golden she-cat didn’t say anything, but she looked more relaxed, “I think I want to join the Rebellion.” She confessed. Silver’s eyes widened, “But what about Snarl?” She shrugged, “We can move around that. Shard of Ice risked a lot escaping his grasp, she’s older than us, but she’s being living out in the wild for so long, I’m sure we can too. Or...” The silver tom didn’t say anything, but his breath was stuck in his throat. “I think we can help in another way.” Sun offered. “How so?” “Maybe...” Sun looked hesitant, “I guess if they need us, we can be spies.” “Like that tom we’re supposed to be meeting?” Silver pointed out. They hadn’t moved, but they both knew they should be moving.” “Hm, yeah, let’s go meet him.” Silver nodded, “But if we find out where the Rebellion is...” “We don’t tell Snarl.” Sun confirmed, her eyes burning with an intensity that Silver had never seen before. “Are you with me?” She asked softly. “Always.” Silver wanted to scream. “Where are they?” Snarl hissed softly, his claws were digging in harder. Sun’s eyes bulged, and Silver blurted out, “Somewhere near the trees, he didn’t tell us much.” Snarl released his grasp, but kept Sun under his paws. The golden she-cat was glaring at her, but Silver was more than relieved. “Lead me there.” Snarl growled. Silver began to panic, “He told us to stay out of the way. He wanted to deal with them by himself, and let Moon that Glows on Water and Leaf the Changes Color’s factions take care of them.” “Hmph, I’ll go myself then.” Snarl muttered. He released Sun, and stalked away. He paused and mewed, “Stay out of trouble you two, you’re the most loyal warriors I have, not counting my own daughter.” And that was the worst thing he could ever say to Silver. ~ Rain was back quickly, and Shard noticed that Eagle was not with him. “Where is Eagle that Hunts at Night?” He looked startled, “She wanted to rest for a bit, and asked me to go on ahead.” “Show me where you last saw her.” Shard ordered, trying not to let the fear of losing Eagle overwhelm her. “Dark of Night, Eclipse Rarer than Jewels, and...” Shard tried to find another cat that wasn’t injured or out on patrol to accompany her. “I’ll go.” Ice appeared suddenly, and Shard dipped her head to the young white she-cat. “Lead the way, Rain.” They headed towards the dense forest grounds, and Shard began to notice that everything was silent. Too silent. “Did you find any signs of Tribe cats around here?” Shard mewed quietly to Rain, who shook his head. There’s no sound here... Something’s terribly wrong with this situation. Shard began to feel dread creep up her pelt. Then they heard the scream. The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Spy Torture